When mounting a tire, it is often difficult to position a top bead of the tire onto a rim. This is because the top bead is typically stiff and difficult to maneuver. Failure to correctly position the top bead of the tire on the rim may result in damage to the tire or inability to maintain tire pressure. Current tools and techniques for mounting tires include complex machinery or milling of conventional tire levers.